Flapjack: The Candy Cuck
by Terry Lynch
Summary: When a new and delicious candy hits Stormalong, Flapjack and K'nuckles do anything they can to get a taste.


After a long day at the docks, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles decided to go get some sweet candy from none other than Peppermint Larry. There was word around town that a new taffy flavor had surfaced from the great depths of the ocean and everyone was anxious to try the new flavor, especially k'nuckles. Captain k'nuckles would do anything to taste this new flavor even if it meant giving up his very soul. By the time knuckles and Flapjack had arrived at the candy barrel the line was so long that they couldn't even get a peek at what the candy looked like. "Damn it!" k'nuckles belched at the top of his lungs. "I just want a taste of that sweet new treat!" Flapjack felt bad for his friend, for he knew that captain k'nuckles life depended on the consumption of candy. HE wanted to help him retrieve this delicious delicacy but wasn't sure what to do. "Hmmm" he thought, "Maybe I could barter with Peppermint Larry to get some of that new candy?"

So flapjack weaved through the crowd until he got inside the Candy Barrel. The place was packed full, and everyone was chowing down on this new tasty candy. The candy itself looked strange, almost like beef jerky, but everyone seemed to like it. Flapjack finally reached the counter and got Peppermint Larry's attention. "Hey Mister!" he shouted. Larry turned around and greeted his little loyal customer. "Hello my dear boy! What can I get for you today?" with a sheepish grin Flapjack replied with his request for the new candy. "Well, me boy, we don't have much left, this was a once in a life time treat, but I do suppose I can get you some in exchange for something just as sweet." Peppermint Larry said. "Yes Sir, I'll do anything!" Flapjack squealed with glee.

Peppermint Larry told Flapjack to grab k'nuckles and meet him in the back room of the candy barrel. After about fifteen minutes, Flapjack returned to the Candy Barrel and met Peppermint Larry in the secret back room. "Now Lads." Peppermint Larry said, "I'll let you eat as much of this new candy as you desire under one condition. I'd like you boys to run a train on my Candy Wife as I watch." Flapjack and K'nuckles were astounded at this request but quickly realized it was what must be done to get the candy. Out came Candy Wife in her beaded candy lingerie, ready for a wild pounding. Peppermint Larry wore nothing but his striped apron as he began to tug on his little dinker. Capatin K'nuckles stripped naked, wearing only his sailor's hat. His long slimy flaccid blue cock swung back and forth almost hypnotizing Candy Wife. Flapjack also got naked but his little wiener was already stiff from Candy Wife's sweet sexy curves.

K'nuckles charged at Candy Wife and ripped her lingerie right off exposing her peach ring ass hole. "MMM Yummy!" K'nuckles yelled as he plunged his sopping indigo penus into her sticky innards. Candy Wife made no sounds, but a skittle fell from her eye signaling the physical pain she began to endure. Flapjack stuck his little tadpole in between her licorice lips then began to hump her face. He gyrated back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until he began to smash her cotton candy nose right into her skull. Peppermint Larry loved to see his only friend and wife be fucked by these nasty blokes. He was a cuck by trade since this attribute came with the profession of a candy man. Even the candy man from Willy Wonka was a cuck, but they never mentioned that in the films for the sake of the children's feeble minds.

After an hour of Candy Wife's sexual destruction it was about time for the climax. K'nuckles screeched in pleasure as he made one final movement and smashed her candy ass to pieces. His cum splashed all over candy wife's remains as Peppermint Larry shot a nasty load on his apron, permanently staining it. Flapjack, being a little boy, had came long before any of this and was now half asleep in the corner waiting for the real candy surprise.

"Well Boys!" Said Peppermint Larry with a cheerful and tired smile. "Thankyou for doing that, I really needed to bust a fat nut. Now I think its time I give you boys the candy you deserve." K'nuckles and Flapjack sprung up with joy as Peppermint Larry handed them a basket of the new candy. They each took a handful and began to chow down. "Wow!" Flapjack exclaimed, "This is really good, but it tastes a little fishy." K'nuckle agreed, but they kept eating it until it was all gone.

They walked back to the dock, full, satisfied, and happy to finally be able to rest in the belly of their great whale friend, Bubby. However, when they reached the edge of the dock, Bubby was nowhere to be seen. Worried and sad, K'nuckles and Flapjack searched the whole town without finding a single trace of Bubby. They ran back to the Candy Barrel to ask Peppermint Larry if he had seen Bubby, but when they arrived they saw something quite gruesome. Peppermint Larry was dragging the remains of Bubby's carcass into the water to dispose into the ocean. "What the hell are you doing!" K'nuckles exclaimed. "Oh, hi boys, I'm just throwing away the wrapper to the candy if you know what I mean." Replied Peppermint Larry in a sly tone. At that moment, Flapjack and Knuckles realized that the new candy was just Bubby's tender meat doused in caramel. They fell ill to this reality and passed out instantly.

When they awoke, Doctor Barber was breathing heavily in their ears. "OHHH heee boyyss, I thought you'd never wake up" said Doctor barber in his spooky voice. The poor lads where dazed and sad. They were now homeless with belly's full of their best friends meat. But there was nothing they could do about it now, so they got over it and kept living their lives like true sailors. After a couple weeks they seemed to forget all about he incident and readjusted their focus back to the quest for reaching candy island.


End file.
